zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Love on the Battlefield - My Love the Judge
'Love on the Battlefield - My Love the Judge' Love on the Battlefield - My Love the Judge is episode 18 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with Harry's team facing off against a team of Pteras Bombers. While Harry's team wins, Benjamin spaces out and is defeated without offering much support- much to Harry's disappointment, as this battle was vital to their record, and puts them very close to moving up a rank. Elsewhere, the Blitz Team face off against the "exciter" team, a team of Command Wolves. Benjamin is on the battlefield and once again spaces out, watching the judge. This catches the Blitz team off guard, and causes them to suffer from some injuries, but they still win. Benjamin reveals that he's in love with a judge. This judge has a frequency very similar to his own, thus inducing an AI pattern similar to love- as the Blitz team (who randomly waltz into Harry's base). Either way, Harry dismisses this and urges Benjamin to focus on their next, vital battle. But things don't go quite right, as Benjamin takes off in a Whale King to go to the Zoids Battle Commission's headquarters and get the location of the Judge. He had tried to call them, but they didn't give them any information. The reason this is a horrible idea is that their headquarters is an Ultrasaurus, and is in restricted airspace. When they urge him to leave, he opens fire on the colossal Zoid, only to have it return fire, with its incredibly powerful quad-supercannons. In order to minimise his damage, Harry locks up Benjamin, but he drills underground. Sebastian goes after him, and relays his position back to Harry. He emerges on a military base, like the one in Guardian Force, with rocket-equipped space-bound Storm Sworder, but Harry captures him. Bit offers his services, and they go out in his camouflaged truck to inspect the battlefield for Judges. The Judges are not his Judge, and all they get for their efforts are a long string of injuries caused by running into stray fire. The next battle is scheduled to be against none other than the Blitz team, and is a three-on-three match between the two sides. Bit uses the Schneider armor. At the battle's outset, something odd occurs, it is revealed that the Judge is none other than the exact model Benjamin was in love with. This causes Benjamin to immediately charge after the Judge, only to realise the harm he would do to Harry's team if they were to forfeit the battle. Bit quickly comes up with a better idea, cause an accident in the battle and knock the judge out of the capsule, allowing Benjamin to get close to her. This works just as planned, and the two manage to get close together, and the episode ends on a happy note. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): Female judge (see trivia) * Introduced opponent(s): NIL * Featured characters: Benjamin, Female Judge * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Champ Team =Zoids= *Pteras *Dark Horn *Heldigunner *Stealth Viper *Whale King *Gunsniper *Command Wolf *Liger Zero *Ultrasaurus *Storm Sworder Trivia *This episode was change quite a lot in the English dub - originally the Judge had a male voice, was seen lifting weights, etc. the implication being that Benjamin was homosexual, which was removed in the English version. *This is the only episode where an Ultrasaurus actually fights in New Century. *The Storm Sworders seen in this episode are references to the ones seen in ''Zoids: Guardian Force'' Episode 24. Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime